Battle of the Bands
by Oh My Freakin' Freakin
Summary: The Gavinners have been displaced from their ratings throne for the first time ever. By a band led by a woman, no less! And there's more to it than that. This is a woman Klavier knows... or knew, anyway. And she's not done with him just yet... T for lang


**Author's Note: Hi, Freakin' here. This is my third fic, so I think I'm kinda getting the hang of it by now. This fic features Klavier Gavin and a woman from his unknown past... or is she? No courtroom here, just random so-called plotlines. Runs slightly parallel to my other P.W. fanfic, but can totally stand alone. Especially 'cuz I haven't finished typing the other one up yet. Rated T for mild language. Please review, even if you're a flamer. I _like_ flames.**

**

* * *

**

Klavier Gavin was rather content.

Scratch that.

Klavier Gavin had no reason on Earth not to be totally, completely, and utterly content.

This is because Klavier Gavin has not read his Entertainment Weekly yet.

* * *

Daryan Crescend _has_ read his Entertainment Weekly.

He is not content.

He is not content at all...

* * *

Klavier was tuning his guitar when Daryan burst in, wild-eyed and clutching a page torn out of a magazine.

"Dude!" Daryan shouted at the top of his lungs. "You are not gonna believe this!"

"I'm right here, Daryan. No need to shout so loudly, ja?" Klavier said, scarcely looking up.

"Whatever! Look at this!" He threw the magazine page down on Klavier's desk, well, on the small portion of Klavier's desk that was not covered by Klavier's legs or Klavier's feet, and looked around for something to trash.

Klavier picked up the page.

"A woman's deodorant ad?" He raised a flawlessly groomed blond eyebrow. "Huh, and to think I thought I knew you well."

"What!? No, you're looking at the wrong side! Turn it over!" Daryan's voice somehow come to an even more eardrum-rupturing volume than before.

"Oh. ...Does this mean you _aren't_ considering buying deodorant? And I had just gotten my hopes up, too."

"You suck, man!" Daryan shouted in Klavier's face, or at least as close to Klavier's face as he could get, owing to his highly original hairstyle.

"Just kidding, Herr Mullet. No need to get so offended, ja?"

"Quit saying that!"

"Saying what?" Klavier replied, looking totally innocent.

"That- that yah-word! Anyway, just read the frigging page already, okay, man!?"

Klavier obeyed, and all traces of mischief slowly drained from his face.

"How long have you known about this, Daryan?"

"I just found out about it today, man! It happened practically overnight! I mean, yesterday, we were _it_, man, and now some _rookie_ band toppled us! Just like that, man!" Daryan snapped his fingers to indicate how fast _that_ was.

"Daryan?" Klavier asked.

"What?"

"Why are you kicking my office chair?"

"Um, nerves." Daryan seemed to just realize he had been doing it.

"Well, could you go have nerves on a chair that _didn't_ cost twenty-five grand?" Klavier liked expensive chairs. As in that-chair-costs-more-than-your-car expensive.

"Fine, man! I'm going home." Daryan stormed out the door of the prosecutor's office.

Klavier stared at the page from Entertainment Weekly.

Band Name: The Gavinners.  
Album Name: Trial by Error.  
Weeks on Chart: 18.  
Last Week's Rank: 1.  
Current Rank: Number _two._

Number two! How could they have gone down to number two? It was impossible. He let his eyes wander up one rank, to the number one place. The place where the Gavinners _should _be. The place where they weren't.

Band Name: Things Go Boom.  
Album Name: Things Go Boom.  
Weeks on Chart: 1.  
Last Week's Rank: N/A.  
Current Rank: 1.

Weeks on Chart: _One?_ This was a dream. It had to be a dream. After spending over four months on the Chart, the last _two_ at Number One, to be toppled by a band, on their debut album, within _one week_ of them even entering the Chart? It was inconceivable. It was flat-out impossible, that's what it was. There was no way. But... it was happening. He pulled his laptop out from under his desk, and opened Google.

"Things... Go... Boom." He murmured aloud as he typed it into the search box. He was just about to hit 'search' when he realized what had been going on. He laughed aloud, darkly, as he saw just how hard he'd bitten into it. He picked up the "magazine" page, still chortling to himself. That ad on the back had been a really nice touch, really, it had been. He'd fallen for it all the way. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Daryan's number.

"Very funny, Daryan." He said when the guitarist picked up.

"What's funny!?" Daryan snapped from the other line.

"This whole little setup, of course. I admit, you had me going." Klavier said, pacing coolly behind his desk.

"Huh?" said Daryan, who was not very fast on the uptake.

"I just have to ask. How did you manage to print it on magazine paper?"

"What?" Daryan did sound genuinely puzzled, but Klavier knew there was no way that the page_ hadn't_ been fake. Was there?

"Honestly, Daryan. Don't play innocent with me. I'm a prosecutor." Klavier sighed, and shook his head audibly.

"Wait... you think I _faked_ that?" Comprehension was just beginning to dawn in Daryan's voice.

Klavier rolled his eyes. Finally, a breakthrough! "Well, either that, or the Gavinners got beat out to Number One by a debuting band whose album hasn't even been on the Chart two weeks. It's simple elimination."

"No way, man! It's totally real! Google it if you don't believe me!" Daryan sounded totally honest. And besides, Klavier knew what a crappy actor he was...

Klavier glanced at the screen of his laptop. His search query was still there... all he had to do was press Enter and find out the truth. He would have never admitted it to anyone, even himself, but as he stretched out a single finger to the key, his hand was trembling ever so slightly.

_Click._

Klavier stared at the screen as it filled with results.

_...The new band, Things Go Boom, is skyrocketing to success after only one week on the charts..._

___...SugarGirl51 says: I love them! everything they do is so freakin' amazing!...._  


_...Rock stardom's latest sensation, Things Go Boom... _

_...Things Go Boom, live in concert..._

_...raveallnite says: omg i saw her!!! i saw her!!!! i was at a starbucks in downtown la and i saw her!!!!1!! The leader of Things Go Boom!!! in person!!!! and she's HAWT._

_...Things Go Boom, the newbie band, has now displaced the Gavinners as the top-selling album, within the first week of release..._

_...The latest unbelievable rock success story can be found in L.A.-based band Things Go Boom..._

"Klavier? Klavier? Klavier!? You still there, man?" Daryan's voice sounded tinny and unreal through the cell phone's low-quality speaker. Klavier fumbled with his phone, still staring at the screen. "Klavier!" Daryan repeated. "Kl-" Klavier hung up, and slowly sank into his leather chair.

_...displaced the Gavinners... _

_top-selling... _

_Things... _

_Go... _

_Boom._


End file.
